Himitsu
by Flaesy Kujyou
Summary: Lanna merupakan model terkenal yang sangat misterius, Lanna bukanlah nama asli model itu. nama aslinya adalah Hanazono Karin. Karin menutupi identitasnya dengan baik, tapi bagaimana jika seorang laki-laki populer disekolahnya mengetahui identitasnya? apa yang akan terjadi pada karin?
1. Chapter 1

**yeay! ini fanfic pertama flaesy yang dipublish!**

**Semoga menghibur ^^**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

**Story:** Himitsu © Flaesy Kujyou

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship

**Pairing:** KazuRin

**Peringatan :** AU, OOC, Ancur, Gaje, dll

**.**

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**~ Himitsu ~**

Dimalam yang penuh dengan taburan bintang dan 1 titik besar yang merupakan bulan terang yang menyinari malam hari, seorang anak perempuan berambut brunnet dengan iris emerald tengah bergaya didepan kamera di dalam sebuah studio pemotretan. Anak perempuan ini merupakan salah satu model termuda yang sangat terkenal, namun sangat sulit dicari karena dia hanya menerima jadwal pemotretan pada malam hari dan hari libur saja.

Saat pemotretan telah selesai, anak perempuan itu pun bersalaman yang bertanda berterimakasih telah memilihnya untuk pemotretan tersebut. Setelah acara salam-salaman anak itu pun keluar dari studio pemotretan dan berjalan menuju area parkir. Saat melihat mobil yang sangat dikenalnya terparkir rapi diarea parkir, anak perempuan itu langsung mendekati mobil tersebut dan mengetuk pelan kaca mobil itu. "nii-chan... buka pintunya"pintanya. Setelah itu pintu mobil pun terbuka dan nampak seorang pemuda berambut blonde dengan iris emerald mengenakan kaos polo ditutupi oleh jaket ,dipadu dengan celana selutut tengah duduk dibangku pengemudi. Anak perempuan itu langsung masuk dan tak lupa dia menutup kembali pintu mobil tersebut. Setelah anak perempuan itu masuk, mobil tersebut pun mulai melesat keluar dari area parkir.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana pemotretannya?" tanya pemuda itu. "Berjalan lancar.. dan biasa saja" sahut anak perempuan itu. Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu (author: kenapa banyak 'itu' ya?) terjadi suasana didalam mobil kembali sunyi tanpa ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan yang baru. Mereka merupakan kakak-adik dari keluarga Hanazono. Yang tengah mengemudi merupakan anak tertua yang tak lain bernama Kira Hanazono, dan yang tengah tidur-tiduran di kursi adalah Karin Hanazono, yang baru saja menjalani aktifitasnya menjadi seorang model. Tapi nama Karin Hanazono bukanlah nama yang digunakannya dalam dunia model, yang digunakannya adalah Lanna Hoshina. Karin merupakan murid SMA yang baru saja menginjak kelas 2, tapi tak ada yang tahu jika dia adalah model termuda yang sangat terkenal. Karena kepintarannya membagi waktu dan dia juga merubah penampilannya yang sebenarnya syle model menjadi syle murid cupu dengan kaca mata min dan rambut brunnet indahnya dikepang 2. Dia melakukan itu demi kebaikannya, karena jika senpai-senpainya mengetahui dia merupakan seorang model. Habislah dia ditangan senpai-senpai yang tak mau kalah cantik.

.

.

.

.

"Huh~" Karin menghelas nafas. Sudah ke 5 kalinya dia mengehela nafas dipagi hari yang cerah seperti ini. Itu semua dikarenankan dia harus menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang murid, bukan maksudnya dia tak suka sekolah tapi karena dia tak tahan dengan sylenya yang seperti murid cupu saat melihat teman-temannya menggunakan pita-pita lucu dirambut mereka yang indah. Karena terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya, karin tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket melayang tepat kearahnya.

BRUKK! Tanpa sempat menghindar, Karin sudah terkena bola basket tersebut dan mengakibatkan kacamata min karin terjatuh. "Kau tak apa? Hanazono-san?" tanya seseorang sambil mencoba membantu karin untuk bangun. Karin melawan karena tak ingin orang tersebut mengetahui wajahnya saat tak mengenakan kaca mata. "Kau tak apa? Apa kau terluka?" tanya orang itu sambil terus mencoba menarik tangan Karin yang tengah menutupi wajah Karin. "Aku tak apa" sahut Karin singkat. "Kalau tak apa, kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu? Apa wajahmu terluka?" tanya orang itu sambil terus memaksa untuk melihat wajah Karin. Wajah karin pun nampak karena tangannya berhasil ditarik oleh orang itu, orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki berambut blonde dengan iris blue saffire. 'Cantik' pikir laki-laki itu yang tak lain bernama Kazune Kujyou. Karin pun cepat-cepat bangun dan berlalu pergi sebelum Kazune menanyainya macam-macam dan tak lupa dia mengambil kacamatanya yang sempat terjatuh.

"Dia itu Hanazono-san, kan?"tanya Kazune pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat Karin berlalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. 'Di-dia melihatku... dia Kujyou-san kan? Si populer dan ketua tim basket?!Ah! Semoga dia tak mengingat wajahku lagi... kumohon..'pikir Karin sambil meletakkan kacamatanya ditempat semula, walau ada sedikit retak. Karin masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, sampai saat pulang sekolah pun dia masih memikirkannya.

.

.

.

sudah 3 hari berlalu dari kejadian bola basket itu dan Karin sudah melupakan laki-laki yang sudah melihat wajahnya karena hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh karin. Karena dihari ini dia bisa leluasa menggunakan pakaian yang ingin dia kenakan dan itu semua dapat membuat karin melupakan semua hal yang membebani otaknya.

Karin memang lebih senang menghabiskan waktu hari minggunya sendiri tanpa ditemani oleh siapapun, dan pada saat dijalan dia selalu saja diperhatikan orang-orang. Sesekali ada beberapa orang mendekati Karin , dan hanya menanyakan "Nona ini... model Lanna Hoshina kan?". Karin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, anda salah orang" sahut Karin sopan dengan senyumannya. Dia melakukan itu untuk kebaikannya, jika dia membeberkannya maka habislah waktu hari minggunya yang sebenarnya untuk bersenang-senang malah untuk memberikan tandatangan.

Lain dengan yang tadi, kini Karin didekati oleh 2 orang laki-laki yang terlihat tak baik untuk didekati. "Hei..nona kenapa kau sendirian?" tanya laki-laki yang menggunakan topi. Karin hanya melangkah mundur saat didekati. "Jangan takut.. kami hanya ingin menemanimu.."jelas laki-laki satunya. Karin tetap diam dan terus melangkah mundur.

Tanpa sadar Karin pun terpojokkan, 'Kami-sama... tolong aku'jerit Karin dalam benaknya. saat terus berdoa dalam benaknya, Karin sempat melihat laki-laki bersurai blonde tengah berdiri dibelakang ke 2 laki-laki yang mendekati Karin. tiba-tiba laki-laki yang menggunakan topi terjatuh, dikarenakan laki-laki bersurai blonde menendangnya dari belakang. "Jangan dekati Hanazono-san!"bentak laki-laki bersurai blonde yang Karin temui saat kejadian bola basket dan baru saja Karin lupakan.

.

.

.

to be continued

* * *

Flaesy : ceritanya gaje ya? maklumlah ini fanfic pertama flaesy... hehehe. jika ingin fanfic ini berlanjut, mohon beri review ya ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Session Talkshow

Flaesy : hai semuanya, kembali lagi dengan author baru nan gaje ini di fanfic abal nan acur ++ pokoknya . pertama tama flaesy mau ucapin terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan ngereview fanfic ini. Mari kita buka saja season talkshownya bersama pemeran utama dalam fanfic ini , yaitu karin dan kazune.

Karin : halo semuanya karin disini ...#sambil ngangkat tangan# (kayak anak kecil aja #plak#)

Kazune : ... #malas bicara#

Flaesy : kazune sedang sakit gigi ya? #sok perhatian#

Kazune : ...

Karin : biarkan saja dia flaesy, dia sedang badmood sekarang

Kazune : aku bukannya badmood! Aku sedang berfikir kenapa kau memakai margaku?!#sambil nunjuk flaesy#

Flaesy : hehehehe... flaesy suka marga 'kujyou', flaesy juga sempat berfikir semua keluarga kujyou kan pintar-pintar. Mungkin jika flaesy menggunakan marga 'kujyou', kepintarannya akan menular ke flaesy.

Karin : emang bisa ya?, kalau gitu aku juga akan ganti marga#semangat 45 bangkit#

Kazune : ...#sweetdrop#

Flaesy : sudah..sudah.. sekarang karin dan kazune bantu flaesy balas review ya. Balasan pertama untuk **Cie **. 2 jempol buat tebakan anda,

Karin : baiklah sekarang giliran aku bacain balasan untuk **Sofia kazurin siquelle** , **Uchiha Hanaruhime**. terimakasih atas reviewnya .

Kazune : balasan untuk **Guest **. ini udah lanjut kok.

Flaesy : untuk** rezahz** . disini flaesy ingin kazune jadi laki-laki yang gampang bersosialisasi dan baik, tapi kalo ada maunya jadi super serius. kalo kenapa karin culun sih, itu karena tak ingin di bully senpai-senpai jahat (ceritanya).

Karin : balasan untuk **Wulan** , **Sazumi Misako **. saya mewakili flaesy mengucapkan salam kenal juga dan ini udah lanjut kok.

Flaesy : okedeh.. langsung aja ini dia chapter 2. gomenne kalau sedikit dan gaje tingkat akut(?). Flaesy harap ini dapat menghibur kalian.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

**Story:** Himitsu © Flaesy Kujyou

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship

**Pairing:** KazuRin

**Peringatan :** AU, OOC, Ancur, Gaje, dll

**.**

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**~ Himitsu ~**

**Karin Pov**

"Jangan dekati Hanazono-san!"bentak laki-laki yang sepertinya aku kenal. kulihat kedua laki-laki tadi ketakutan setelah salah satu dari mereka terjatuh dan mulai berlari menjauhiku. pandanganku mulai teralihkan setelah kedua laki-laki tadi sudah hilang dari pandanganku. kini pandanganku tertuju pada laki-laki yang menolongku , kulihat dia menatapku dengan serius.

laki-laki yang dihadapanku ini memiliki rambut blonde dan iris blue saffire. tingginya seperti pemain basket sekolahku. tu-tungu dulu! pemain basket?!. ja-jangan jangan . "Ku-Kujyou-san?"gumamku pelan saat sudah mengenali laki-laki yang ada dihadapanku kini.

"Hanazono-san aku ingin bicara padamu"jelas Kazune padaku dengan tatapan serius. aku hanya bisa menelan ludah saat melihat tatapannya yang serius. apa yang akan dia tanya padaku?.

.

.

kini kami berdua sudah duduk santai disebuah cafe. ralat, bukan santai. menurutku ini menegangkan, karena di hadapanku kini ada seorang laki-laki populer dan dia tengah menatapku serius dengan kedua mata saffirenya. "kau.." satu kata terucap oleh laki-laki yang ada dihapanku kini dan itu sudah membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

"Eh? ah ? i-iya?"sahutku gugup. entah ini karena keterkejutanku atau karena seorang laki-laki populer yang ada dihadapanku ini.

"Kau benar-benar Hanazono Karin?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya dan menurutku tatapannya begitu konyol sekarang. jika bukan karena tak ingin merusak image ku, sedari tadi sebenarnya aku sudah akan jatuh karena pertanyaan konyolnya.

"Jadi sedari tadi kau memanggilku 'Hanazono-san' dengan pikiran tak percaya?"tanyaku.

"Kau tak usah membohongiku.. kau tak bisa membohongiku seperti orang-orang yang lain" jelas Kazune dengan nada sedikit sinis padaku.  
aku hanya menelan ludah saat mendengarkan perkataan Kazune. "kau.."Kazune memberi jeda pada perkataannya. "kau adalah Lanna Hoshina kan?"tanyanya memastikan.

"Ka-kau salah orang Ku-Kujyou-san"sahutku gugup karena tatapan serius masih terpasang dimata saffirenya.

"Sudah kubilang kau takkan bisa membohongiku. tak mungkin ada 2 orang yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan fisik yang mirip juga, tapi mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah. kecuali..."Kazune menggantungkan kalimatnya. "kecuali mereka adalah orang yang sama"sambungnya.

JLEB!

dia benar, tapi kenapa orang-orang yang biasa melontarkan pertanyaan seperti Kazune tak pernah mempunyai kesimpulan seperti itu?. mungkin karena yang dihadapanku ini adalah si rangking 1 dan anak pertama dari seorang dokter. sialnya diriku, kenapa harus dia yang mengetahuinya.

"Jika kau tak ingin rahasia mu terbongkar, kau harus memenuhi persayaratan yang kubuat"jelas Kazune dan itu langsung membuyarkan lamunanku karena terkejut.

"A-APA?!"pekik ku tak percaya.

kazune menutup kedua telinganya saat aku memekik, "Hei, kecilkan suaramu. syaratnya gampang kok"jelas Kazune santai.

"Apa syaratnya?"tanyaku ketus.

"Kau hanya perlu kencan denganku setiap hari minggu"jelas Kazune santai.

"Ha-hari mi-minggu?! kau gila ya? hari minggu adalah hari untukku bersantai dengan jalan-jalan disekitar sini.."jelasku dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi karena tak terima dengan persyaratan yang harus mengorbankan hari mingguku yang berharga.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau.. aku tak memaksamu, itu pilihanmu. pilihan menentukan segalanya lho"jelas Kazune, sepertinya dia sedang memancingku agar menerima persyaratannya.

jika aku menyetujuinya aku akan aman dari senpai-senpai jahat, tapi hari mingguku jadi korban. jika aku menolaknya hari mingguku selamat, tapi hari-hariku disekolah tak akan selamat. ini pilihan yang sulit!. setuju, tolak. setuju, tolak. setuju, tolak.?

"A-aku... aku butuh waktu untuk berfikir.."jelasku sambil memohon pada kazune.

"Maaf.. tidak ada waktu untuk itu"sahutnya dengan ekspresi datar.

dia ini, aku jadi meragukan dirinya. kenapa dia begitu populer sih? laki-laki tanpa belas kasihan ini begitu populer? dunia pasti akan kiamat.

aku menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku setuju. tapi hanya minggu depan saja"tawarku pada Kazune.

"Hei hei , yang menentukan persyaratan adalah aku. aku mengatakan setiap hari minggu. apa seberat itukah kau melepas hari minggu mu yang sendiri dengan hari minggu bersamaku?"tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja berat.."sahutku lemas.

"Jadi? apa pilihanmu?"tanya Kazune manuntut jawaban dariku.

"Baiklah aku setuju" sahutku pada akhirnya. kulihat dia tersenyum , menyeringai.

.

.

Kini aku sedang menyusuri lorong sekolah, seperti biasa aku mengenakan style cupuku. entah kenapa di hari ini pikiranku penuh dengan hal-hal mengenai kencan hari minggu. ini antara aku tidak sabar atau aku memikirkan hal yang akan dilakukan Kazune padaku saat kencan.

disaat aku masih berkutat dengan pikiranku. aku melihat Kazune tengah bicara dengan 4 temannya, 2 diantaranya adalah perempuan yang stylenya imut. aku suka style kedua perempuan itu. ugh! andai hari ini tidak sekolah, pasti aku sudah menggunakan aksesories imut seperti mereka.

pandanganku kini tertuju pada kazune, dan Kazune juga melihatku. seperti sebuah kode, tatapannya mengatakan ingat-hari-minggu. entah itu karena aku sudah gila karena memikirkan kencan hari minggu atau memang tatapannya mengatakan itu?. sepertinya aku harus kedokter sepulang sekolah.

"Ne, Kazune-kun kau sedang lihat siapa?"tanya salah satu teman perempuan Kazune, yang ku ketahui bernama Himeka. karena memiliki suara yang begitu lembut.

saat Himeka mengatakan itu, aku langsung cepat-cepat sembunyi agar tidak dilihat. "Tidak ada. ayo kekelas"ajak Kazune.

setelah kurasa mereka sudah pergi. aku pun keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. "Apa yang akan terjadi dihari minggu besok ya?"gumamku pelan.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

flaesy : mohon review ~


	3. Chapter 3

Session Talkshow

Flaesy : Hai minna~ author baru nan gaje ini kembali lagi~

Karin : wa.. Flaesy balik lagi

Kazune : kenapa balik lagi sih? Sana pergi hush ..hush... *ngusir Flaesy*

Flaesy : Kazune jahat...

Karin : sudah..sudah.. lebih baik kita baca review dulu~

Flaesy : oke.. balasan pertama untuk **sofia ** , **Shiine chan** . Terimakasih sudah mau mereview dan terimakasih sudah mau menunggu Fic gaje Flaesy ^^

Karin : selanjutnya untuk **Guest** , **devi. fauziah .524** . Terimakasih sudah dibilang bagus , dan terimakasih sudah mau menunggu.

Kazune : untuk **eci** , **Uchiha Hanaruhime** . terimakasih sudah mau menunggu

Karin : **chan** , **hana kazurin** . terimakasih sudah mereview~ dan ini udah lanjut kok~

Flaesy : untuk **Meirin Hinamori 16** . Terimakasih sudah memberi saran ^^ , saran itu sangat membantu Flaesy ^^ . jika ada saran lagi, mohon diberi tahu ya ^^ Flaesy sangat membutuhkan saran. dan terimakasih sudah mau mereview~

Kazune : **Sazumi Misako** , **rezahz** . Maafkan author gaje yang satu itu kalau chapter 2 kemarin terlalu pendek #nunjukFlaesy . Terimakasih sudah mau mereview dan ini udah lanjut kok

Flaesy : baiklah langsung saja, ini dia chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

**Story:** Himitsu © Flaesy Kujyou

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship

**Pairing:** KazuRin

**Peringatan :** AU, OOC, Ancur, Gaje, dll

**.**

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**~ Himitsu ~**

Karin Pov

Hari ini hari minggu, tapi entah kenapa aku malas untuk keluar apalagi keluar dari hangatnya selimutku. Aku masih membenamkan wajahku dalam selimut bermotif sakura yang sangat aku sukai.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamarku. Tapi itu tak cukup untuk membuatku terbangun untuk meninggalkan selimut dan kasurku. Sampai suara melengking Kira terdengar.

"KARIN!"teriak Kira dari depan kamarku.

"Apa?"tanyaku malas tanpa bergerak dari posisiku yang masih terselimuti oleh selimut kesayanganku.

"CEPAT ! BANGUN!"teriak Kira lagi. Aku hanya mendengus kesal, ini untuk pertama kalinya Kira menyuruhku bangun pada hari minggu. Biasanya juga dia akan membiarkanku sesuka hatiku.

"Karin cepat bangun Kujyou-san sudah menunggumu dibawah"jelas Kira dengan penekanan disetiap katanya seperti memberi isyarat cepat-bangun-atau-kau-akan-tidur-untuk-selamanya.

Kujyou?. Kujyou siapa? Rasanya aku tak punya teman sekelas yang bermarga Kujy- ah! Kujyou?! Ini hari minggu ya?! Ya, ampun aku lupa. "AKU LUPA!"pekikku sambil beranjak meninggalkan kasur dan selimut kesayanganku yang masih berantakan.

Aku cepat-cepat bersiap-siap. Aku tak peduli dengan pakaian yang kupilih, karena ini bukanlah hari spesial untuk berdandan cantik. Tapi, aku tetap bercermin untuk melihat penampilanku. Walau ini bukan hari spesial untuk berdandan cantik, aku tetap memperhatikan penampilanku agar tak malu saat diperhatikan orang-orang. Sudah cantik menurutku.

Aku pun berjalan menuruni tangga. Saat sudah sampai dilantai bawah, aku melihat Kira menatapku kesal. Aku hanya cuek saat diperhatikan olehnya.

Tapi saat aku akan membuka pintu untuk keluar, Kira menahanku. "Jangan pulang malam, dan bersenang-senanglah"jelasnya sambil tersenyum, ralat menyeringai.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal menanggapi Kira. Aku pun langsung keluar saat pesan Kira sudah selesai. Aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut blonde dengan iris blue saffire tengah duduk disebuah sepeda. Laki-laki itu begitu keren, pantas dia memiliki banyak Fans di sekolah.

"Kau lama sekali" laki-laki itu menatapku dengan ekspresi yang begitu datar. Sepertinya aku sudah membuatnya marah, tapi itu kan salah Kira- eh kenapa aku menyalahkan Kira?. Ah luapakan saja.

"Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?bukankah aku tak pernah memberitahukannya?"tanyaku saat menyadari itu atau mungkin aku sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tak perlu menanyakan itu, ayo cepat naik"ajak kazune sambil bersiap untuk mengayuh sepeda. Aku hanya menuruti perkataannya. "kau tak pegangan?"tanyanya.

"Aku tak mau"sahutku sambil memalingkan wajah. Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya tak mau tahu.

Kazune pun mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat dan membuat ku terkejut setengah mati. Karena tak ingin jatuh, aku pun cepat-cepat melingkarkan kedua tanganku dipinggang Kazune.

Malu. Malu sekali rasanya. Kurasa kudua pipiku sudah bersemu merah seperti tomat. Aku sedikit mendengar Kazune bergumam sambil cekikikan aneh yang membuatku kesal. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa hangat dan tenang saat memeluknya seperti ini.

.

.

.

Aku menganga saat melihat ke4 orang yang ada dihadapanku kini. Aku pun menatap kesal kearah Kazune yang ada disebelahku.

"Apa?"tanyanya dengan watadosnya.

"Kau benar hanazono-san? Yaampun kau cantik sekali, kau begitu berbeda"jelas seorang perempuan yang mirip dengan Kazune, dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Kalau tidak salah dia bernama Kazusa Kujyou.

"Ano.. Karin-chan?boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"tanya seorang perempuan berambut indigo, yang kukenal bernama Himeka Kujyou.

Aku hanya tersenyum malu sambil mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun memelukku dengan erat. Mereka sedang kesurupan ya?.

"Aku tak menyangka aniki ku akan mendapatkan kekasih secantik dirimu. Aku masih belum percaya"jelas Kazusa sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku tersenyum malu saat Kazusa berkata kekas- he?! Kekasih?!. "A-aku bu-bukan ke-kekasih Kazune-kun!"pekikku kemudian. Semuanya langsung tertawa setelah aku berkata seperti itu. Eh? Kenapa? Aku salah bicara ya?.

"Tak perlu menyembunyikannya, aku tahu kalian baru berpacaran makanya malu-malu kucing. Tapi sama kami tak perlu malu begitu"jelas seorang laki-laki berambut caramel dengan iris mata yang berbeda. Aku sedikit lupa dengan namanya Nishikiori Michiri? Michari? Machiru? Machari? Ah, sudahlah lupakan namanya.

"Bu-bukan i-itu tapi kami benar be-benar buk–" kalimat ku dipotong oleh Kazune. "benar sepasang kekasih". Aku pun langsung menatap kesal kearah Kazune. Yang ditatap malah menatap balik dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibalang sangat datar.

"Jadi omonganmu benar Kazune. Tapi aku masih belum percaya dengan hubungan kalian, jadi taruhan kita tetap berlanjut"jelas laki-laki bersurai gelap dengan iris seperti kucing, yang kuketahui bernama Kuga Jin.

Taruhan? Taruhan apa? jadi aku masuk dalam sebuah taruhan maksudnya? Kenapa Kazune tak bicara apapun padaku?. "Apa ma-"kalimatku lagi-lagi dipotong, tapi bukan Kazune yang memotongnya melainkan Himeka. "ayo, kita mulai triple datenya"jelas Himeka dengan suara yang begitu halus dan itu langsung mengurungkan niatku untuk melanjutkannya. Mereka ber4 pun langsung masuk ke Cafe meninggalkan aku bersama Kazune.

"Kazune-kun, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku nanti"jelasku sambil berjalan menuju Cafe yang sudah dimasuki yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Kini sudah jam 5 sore, Kazusa dan Himeka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri triple datenya. Semuanya pun setuju, dan mereka ber2 pun diantar pulang oleh pasangan masing-masing.

Saat mereka ber4 sudah pergi, aku pun menatap Kazune meminta penjelasan. "jelaskan sekarang Kazune-kun"pintaku dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"baiklah tapi tidak disini, ayo naik"jelas Kazune. Aku pun menurutinya.

Disepanjang perjalanan hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti kami. Tapi aku tak peduli, yang penting cepat sampai dan cepat pulang.

Tak lama kami pun sampai disebuah danau yang sangat indah. "Indahnya"gumamku pelan sambil berjalan mendekati danau itu.

Setelah aku puas memandangi danau yang indah itu, aku pun mulai bertanya pada Kazune "Kazune-kun, apa kau bisa menjelaskannya sekarang?"pintaku sambil mendekati Kazune yang tengah duduk bersandar dibawah pohon sakura.

"Kau sudah selesai memandangi danaunya?"tanya Kazune berbasa-basi. Aku hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapinya. "Baiklah.. sebenarnya aku dan Jin sedang taruhan. Jika aku tak membawa kekasihku pada hari minggu saat mereka ber4 kencan, maka aku harus memberikan benda kesayanganku. Karena dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, dia sudah tahu benda apa yang sangat kusayangi"jelas Kazune panjang lebar. Aku sedikit mengerti dengan masalahnya. "maka dari itu aku memintamu untuk kencan bersamaku setiap hari minggu"tambahnya lagi.

"Kalian sahabat? Aku tak yakin, bukankah sahabat tak pernah taruhan?"tanyaku tak percaya.

"Itu persahabatan untuk perempuan, jika laki-laki pasti ada taruhan semacam itu"sahut Kazune santai.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu, Kazune-kun. tapi kau harus katakan pada mereka agar tak memberitahu yang lainnya tentang aku yang sebenarnya dan jangan katakan pada mereka tentang rahasiaku yang lain"jelasku.

"Baiklah. kalau soal rahasiamu masih aman, dan kau juga harus merahasiakan rahasiaku juga"sahut Kazune.

"Jika rahasiaku aman, rahasiamu juga aman Kazune-kun. karena rahasiamu melibatkanku"sahutku santai.

"Hn." sahut Kazune sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Oiya sejak kapan kau terbiasa memanggilku 'Kazune-kun'?"tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

Deg! Deg! Deg! Ja-jantungku kenapa? aku merasa pipiku sangat panas. Aku pun memalingkan wajahku dengan cepat. "E-entahlah... ka-kalau kau ta-tak suka, aku akan me-memanggilmu Kuj-Kujyou-san saja"jelasku terbata-bata.

"Tak apa, panggil saja Kazune-kun. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Karin tanpa surfik apapun?"tanya Kazune. Aku pun menoleh kearahnya. Mata kami bertemu. Emerald dengan Saffire.

Deg! Deg! Deg! Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku lagi, saat merasakan pipiku sangat panas. "Te-terserahmu saja"sahutku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menempel didahiku, tangan yang kuketahui milik Kazune. "Kau hangat, apa kau sakit?"tanya Kazune dengan nada khawatir walau ekspresinya masih datar.

"A-aku tak a-apa"sahutku semakin gugup karena tangan Kazune yang ada didahiku.

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, ayo"ajak Kazune sambil membantuku bangun dari tempatku duduk.

.

.

.

"Arigatou Kazune-kun"ucapku pada Kazune. Kazune hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis yang terpajang diwajahnya.

"Baiklah aku pulang"kata Kazune sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

Setelah Kazune sudah tak terlihat lagi, aku pun memasuki rumah. Saat sudah masuk aku pun disambut senyuman aneh milik Kira yang biasa muncul untuk menggangguku.

"Apa?"tanyaku pada Kira karena terus diperhatikan. Kira hanya menggeleng tapi senyuman aneh itu masih tetap terpajang.

Karena sudah mulai takut dengan senyuman Kira, aku pun melesat masuk kekamar untuk melindungi diri dari senyuman aneh itu.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku diatas kasur. Pikiranku mulai melayang kekejadian tadi. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan pipiku terasa panas, apa aku suka pada Kazune? Atau karena aku memang sedang sakit sekarang. Ah, lupakan saja.

Kini aku sangat lelah dan kedua mataku terasa berat. Aku pun mulai tertidur lelap karena aku sudah tak sanggup menahan kantukku.

.

.

.

Panas! Kenapa panas sekali!, aku pun membuka kedua mataku yang terasa sangat berat. Aku melihat Kira sedang meletakkan kain basah dikeningku.

"Ada apa nii-chan?"tanyaku lemas karena tak memiliki tenaga.

"Kau demam, aku sudah memberitahukan gurumu soal ini. Sekarang istirahatlah"jelas Kira.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai menutup kedua mataku lagi. Sepertinya karena aku sedang sakit makanya wajahku terasa panas dan jantungku berdegup kencang waktu itu. Mana mungkin aku menyukai Kazune yang begitu jauh dimataku.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Flaesy : maaf kalau Fic ini amat sangat Gaje tingkat akut(?) dan jika Fic ini agak pendek. mohon maafkan Flaesy yang inspirasinya lagi loading lama. Baiklah akhir kata Flaesy katakan Mohon Review~


	4. Chapter 4

Flaesy datang untuk memberikan chapter 4 yang meragukan dimata Flaesy TTATT. tapi karena otak Flaesy udah ketemu tembok dan takutnya Flaesy nggak bisa update, maka hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini Flaesy akhrinya mengupdate chapter 4.

Maaf kalau Kazune sangat ooc di chapter 4 ini, Flaesy juga bingung kenapa Flaesy seneng banget sih kalo Kazune ooc ==; .

Yaudah kita langsung saja. ini dia chapter 4 Himitsu yang sangat meragukan dimata Flaesy TTATT.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

**Story:** Himitsu © Flaesy Kujyou

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship

**Pairing:** KazuRin

**Peringatan :** AU, OOC, Ancur, Gaje, dll

**.**

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**~ Himitsu ~**

**Normal Pov**

Suasana Sekolah Sakura Gaoka tidak berbeda dari biasanya. Semuanya masih seperti biasa. Tapi suasana hati salah satu siswanya yang merupakan murid terpintar, terpopuler, ketua tim basket, dsb (author: saking banyaknya Flaesy males tulis #plak). Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kazune Kujyou.

Mengapa begitu? Tanyakan sendiri padanya #ditendang, ehm saya ulangi lagi—itu karena sang Kujyou sedari tadi pagi tidak menemukan sang Kekasih pura-puranya yang entah pergi kemana #plak. Lupakan tentang itu.

Tapi hal itu memanglah benar. Sang Kujyou tengah ber-Galau-ria karena tak bertemu dengan sang Kekasih, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hanazono Karin. Yang hari ini tidak masuk karena Demam. Dan itu semua disebabkan oleh sang Kujyou sendiri yang selalu menggoda Karin saat mereka bersama. (Kazune: Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?!).

Karena Kazune merasa bersalah, Ups salah—Karena Kazune khawatir dengan Karin, dia memutuskan untuk menjengguk Karin sepulang sekolah. Kenapa dia begitu khawatir? Mungkin itu karena mulai ada rasa Cinta di hati dingin sang Kujyou #ditendang. Tapi dia masih belum mengakuinya, sama seperti Karin.

"Kazune-kun.."panggil Himeka yang tak jauh dari tempat Kazune berada dan itu langsung membuyarkan lamunan Kazune. Sesampainya Himeka dihadapan Kazune, Himeka mulai menjelaskan tentang kegiatannya sepulang sekolah. "Ne, Kazune-kun. Aku dan Kazusa-chan akan mengerjakan tugas sekolah diRumah Miyon-chan sepulang Sekolah. apa tak masalah jika Kazune-kun membuat makan siang sendiri?"tanya Himeka.

"Tak masalah.. aku juga sepulang sekolah akan menjenguk Karin" jelas Kazune masih dalam mode Galaunya #plak.

"Memangnya Karin-chan kenapa?"tanya Himeka dengan raut wajah khawatir dan tidak tahu keadaan Karin. Itu karena Himeka tidak sekelas dengan karin.

"Tadi Yuuki mengatakan Karin tidak masuk hari ini karena demam"jelas Kazune.

"Yah.. aku juga ingin menjengguk Karin-chan"rengek Himeka.

"Tidak usah, kau kan ada tugas jadi kerjakan saja dulu tugas itu"sahut Kazune.

"Baiklah, aku titip salam untuk Karin-chan ya Kazune-kun. Kalau begitu aku kembali kekelas, bye"jelas Himeka sembari berlari kecil meninggalkan Kazune menuju kelasnya.

Setelah Himeka pergi, Kazune kembali ber-Galau-ria #plak .

.

.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel pulang sekolah di Sakura Gaoka sudah terdengar, pertanda baik bagi para muridnya yang otaknya sudah berat karena pelajaran yang begitu susah.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama, semua Kelas pun sudah tak ada siapapun. Termasuk Kelas 2-1, yang tak lain adalah Kelas Kazune. Yang biasanya meninggalkan seorang murid laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Kazune sendiri. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Karena saat bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Kazune langsung melesat pergi ke parkiran dan mengendarai motornya menuju sebuah Rumah, yang tak lain adalah Rumah Karin.

Saat sudah sampai didepan Rumah tujuannya, Kazune langsung memarkirkan motornya.

Saat akan mengetuk pintu, Kazune mendengar suara teriakan dan diikuti suara benturan dari dalam Rumah Karin. Kazune mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu, Karin. Siapa lagi?.

"Kyaaaaa..". "Duargh"

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Kazune langsung membuka kasar pintu Rumah Karin. "Karin!"teriak Kazune yang begitu khawatir.

Terlihat Karin tengah terduduk didekat tangga sambil mengelus dagunya. Sepertinya Karin terjatuh dari tangga. Kazune langsung mendekati Karin yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tak apa?"tanya Kazune dengan nada yang begitu khawatir walau wajahnya masih datar.

"Eh? Ka-Kazune-kun? Kapan kau datang?"tanya Karin dengan polos. Wajahnya masih sedikit memerah karena suhu badannya.

'Apa dia tidak mendengar saat aku mendobrak pintu rumahnya?'pikir Kazune sambil sweetdrop karena Karin tidak mendengar saat Kazune membuka kasar pintu Rumah Karin.

"Mana Kira-san?"tanya Kazune saat menyadari Rumah Karin begitu sepi.

"Aku tidak tahu"sahut Karin sambil mencoba bangun, tapi karena masih lemas. Hampir saja Karin terjatuh kembali, untung saja Kazune dengan sigap langsung menahan tubuh karin agar tidak terjatuh.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini? Bukankah kau harusnya berada dikamar?"tanya Kazune lagi.

"Aku bosan"sahut Karin sambil melepaskan pegangan Kazune, karena dia merasa sudah bisa berdiri sendiri. "Sudahlah Kazune-kun.. jangan bertanya lagi, aku masih lel—"ucapan Karin terputus karena dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

CUP! Ciuman singkat pun terjadi antara bibir Karin dan Kazune. Karena Karin jatuh menimpa tubuh Kazune.

Degh! Degh! Degh! Jantung Kazune tiba-tiba berdetak kencang tak terkendali. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang gadis berada diatas tubuhnya dan sebelumnya mereka ciuman?.

"Ka-Karin"panggil Kazune dengan pelan sambil membangunkan tubuh Karin yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

"hn.."gumaman pelan dari Karin yang menandakan Karin sedang tertidur.

Kazune menghela nafas berat saat mengetahui dia harus mengangkat tubuh Karin. Dengan rasa terpaksa Kazune pun mengangkat tubuh Karin dan meletakkan tubuhnya disofa ruang tamu karena tidak mengetahui dimana kamar Karin.

"Jika sedari tadi karin sendiri, berarti dia belum makan siang. Lebih baik aku buatkan makan siang"gumam Kazune sembari berjalan meninggalkan Karin yang masih tertidur.

.

.

Aroma masakan tercium sampai kehidung Karin, dan itu langsung membuat Karin tersadar dari alam mimpi.

"umn.. bau apa ini?"gumam Karin sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk disofa. "Kenapa aku ada disini?"tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau sudah bangun?"tanya Kazune yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dan ditangannya sudah ada semangkuk bubur yang masih hangat.

"Eh? Kau sedang apa disini Kazune-kun?"tanya Karin polos. Sepertinya dia tidak ingat kejadian saat dia terjatuh dari tangga dan melihat Kazune datang.

"Kau tak ingat saat kau terjatuh? Kau juga pingsan dan men—"ucapan Kazune terhenti.

"Men? Men apa Kazune-kun?"tanya Karin ingin tahu.

"Men-Men-Menindihku"sahut Kazune berdusta.

Saat mendengar itu wajah Karin langsung merah seperti buah tomat. "A-a-aku minta maaf"sahut Karin sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

'Aku bilang menindih saja dia malu seperti itu. Apalagi aku bilang menciumku?'pikir Kazune.

"I-iya.. tak apa"sahut Kazune. "Oiya, aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur"jelas Kazune sambil memberikan bubur yang tadi dia bawa.

"A-Arigatou Kazune-kun"sahut Karin sambil menerima bubur tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Karin memasukkan sesendok bubur kedalam mulutnya. Satu sendok, dua sendok, tiga sendok, dan seterusnya sampai isi mangkuk itu habis.

Kazune hanya menatapnya dengan seulas senyuman. Tak pernah ada perempuan yang bisa membuatnya senang seperti ini, selain Keluarganya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia selalu mengembangkan senyumanya saat bersama seorang perempuan.

"Zune-kun, Kazune-kun"panggil Karin dan itu langsung membuyarkan lamunan Kazune.

"Apa?"tanya Kazune dengan tenang, walau sebenarnya dia sangat kaget.

"Kenapa melamun saja? ini sudah jam 4 sore. Apa kau tak pulang?"tanya Karin sambil menujuk sebuah jam dinding.

"Iya, iya aku pulang. Tapi apa kau sudah baikan?"tanya Kazune.

Karin langsung memegang dahinya, "hmn.. sudah, sudah tidak panas lagi"sahut Karin dengan polos sambil mengembangkan senyumannya yang begitu manis.

Entah kenapa, itu langsung membuat semburat merah muncul dipipi Kazune.

"Ne, Kazune-kun.. kenapa pipimu memerah? Jangan-jangan kau akan demam"jelas Karin dengan nada yang begitu khawatir.

"Entahlah aku tak tahu, baiklah aku harus pulang sekarang"jelas Kazune sambil mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Baiklah, Arigatou sudah membuatkanku bubur Kazune-kun, mari aku antar keluar"jelas Karin sambil mencoba bangun dari sofa.

"Tidak, lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku tak mau kau pingsan lagi"jelas Kazune sambil menahan Karin agar tidak bangun.

Karin mengembungkan pipinya kesal karena perlakuan Kazune. "Aku kan sudah baikan". Kazune hanya terkehkeh pelan saat mendengar itu.

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Bye"jelas Kazune sambil berjalan keluar Rumah Karin.

"Hati-hati Kazune-kun"sahut Karin sebelum Kazune keluar dari Rumah Karin.'Kazune-kun baik sekali padaku..'pikir Karin sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

.

.

**Kazune Pov**

"Jaga Kazunenii-chan ya Q-chan"jelas seseorang yang kuketahui adalah Kazusa.

Tapi entah kenapa saat aku ingin membuka mataku, hal itu terasa berat. Saat sudah terbuka, aku melihat Kazusa tengah berbicara pada Q-san yang merupakan pembantu keluarga Kujyou.

"Ada apa Kazusa?"tanyaku.

Kazusa pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. Dia sudah mengenakan pakaian sekolah. Dia sudah akan berangkat ke sekolah. Jadi aku telat bangun?.

Aku pun berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur. Tapi Kazusa langsung menahanku. "Nii-chan! apa yang Nii-chan lakukan?!"tanya Kazusa dengan nada marah.

"Tentunya aku harus bangun! Aku akan kesekolah"jelasku.

"Nii-chan sedang demam, lebih baik istirahat"jelas Kazusa sedikit melembut.

Demam? Jangan-jangan aku tertular Karin. Ya, sudahlah. Hari ini juga tak ada hal khusus yang ingin kukerjakan, selain ingin melihat senyuman Karin. Apa Karin akan menjengukku? Apa aku boleh berharap?. Ah, lupakan saja.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Balasan Review:

**Sazumi Misako** : Terimakasih sudah mau mereview Sazumi-san. yang chapter 3 menarik? terimakasih. Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Menarikkah? pasti tidak TTATT , Flaesy aja nggak yakin. Jangan lupa review lagi ne~

**Manda** : Flaesy juga senyum-senyum sendiri saat lihat review Manda-san . terimakasih sudah mereview dan jangan lupa review lagi ne~

**Guest** : Flaesy juga nggak tau, tapi itu memang buatan Flaesy sendiri. Terimakasih sudah mereview ne~

**Meirin Hinamori 16** : Flaesy udah jelasin di PM kan? dan Terimakasih sudah mereview ne~

**Vii Violetta Anais** : Terimakasih sudah dibilang bagus, tapi Flaesy nggak yakin Vii-san (?) akan menyukai chapter ini TTATT . okedeh, jangan lupa Review lagi ne~

**Fujimoto Hanami** : Iya, Kazune emang jahat .-. Terimakasih sudah mau mereview dan jangan lupa review lagi ne~

**Yolanda** : Hai juga... Gomennasai kalo Flaesy lama updatenya TTATT, Terimakasih sudah mereview~

: Flaesy suka.. Flaesy suka.. Flaesy suka sama review sofia-san. waa benarkah imotou sofia-san juga suka? Terimakasih.. Jangan lupa review lagi ne~

**Akaba31** : Terimakasih Akaba-san. Akaba-san jangan lupa review lagi y~

**Furaenika Viina** : Arigatou Furaenika-san. Flaesy juga bingung kenapa Kazune malah ooc di Fic Flaesy? ==; . Jangan lupa review lagi ne~

* * *

Gomenne kalau chapter 4 nya Gaje banget, dan Gomennasai karena lama updatenya *sambil nunduk*. Flaesy amat sangat nggak yakin ama chapter ini =.='. Flaesy takut para readers nggak terhibur dengan chapter ini TTATT . Oiya Flaesy baru ingat, Flaesy nggak janji akan update kilat. dikarenakan bulan ini liburan, jadi Flaesy nggak punya uang untuk beli pulsa modem. yah, kalo ada saudara yg ngasih pasti Flaesy usahakan.

Jika ingin Fic ini berlanjut, Flaesy minta reviewnya ne ...


	5. Chapter 5

Flaesy datang membawa chapter 5, yeay ^-^. bagi yang sudah ngeReview, ngeFav, ngeFollow Fic gaje ini, Flaesy sangat sangat sangat sangat #kelamaan, sangat berterimakasih. sungguh Flaesy sangat berterimakasih #menangisterharu.

Chapter ini masih agak aneh-aneh gimana gitu, mohon dimaklumi ya #senyummemelas. Chapter kali ini, Flaesy udah usahakan untuk lebih panjang. walau hanya nambah 1000 =.=; . jadinya untuk Chapter ini memakan #emangbuaya?, 2,648 word. Yeay ^-^ #nebarbunga. (readers : kok bangga? #sweetdrop). Oiya, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kazune dalam fic ini sangatlah OOC, jadi para Kazune lovers dan para readers sekalian. mohon maafkan Flaesy, karena sudah membuat Kazune sangat OOC disini TTATT.

Flaesy harap, para readers sekalian terhibur dengan chap kali ini #nunduk . Baiklah langsung saja, ini dia Chapter 5 Himitsu.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

**Story:** Himitsu © Flaesy Kujyou

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance; Friendship

**Pairing:** KazuRin

**Peringatan : **Gaje, OOC, AU, Ancur, de es be.

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**~ Himitsu ~**

**Kazune Pov**

Sejak aku datang ke Rumah Karin, lebih tepatnya 2 minggu yang lalu. Karin bersikap berbeda dari biasanya, dia mulai terbiasa bicara denganku. Maksudku, dia mulai bicara seperti kami sudah lama kenal. Tak seperti sebelumnya, dia yang bersikap cuek terhadapku atau mungkin dia membalas dendam karena aku bersikap cuek padanya.

Kami memang tak banyak bicara disekolah, hanya saat di Perpustakaan saja kami bisa berbicara. Mengapa? Itu karena Karin merasa jika dia bicara dengaku ditempat lain selain Perpustakaan, para fansku yang terbilang sangat banyak akan membullynya jika mengetahui dia dekat denganku.

Hari ini pun sama, saat jam istirahat aku bersama Karin berada di Perpustakaan. Karin sibuk dengan buku pelajaran sedangkan aku hanya memperhatikannya belajar. Kenapa tidak membaca buku? Aku sedang malas membaca buku hari ini.

Entah berapa lama Karin berkutat dengan buku pelajaran itu yang kuketahui pelajaran biologi. Anehnya sedari tadi dia tak kunjung membalikkan halamannya.

" Apa yang kau lihat?"tanyaku.

"Ah.. Ka-Kau kan lihat aku sedang membaca"sahut Karin dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Aku tahu. Maksudku apa yang kau lihat sampai-sampai tak berniat membalikkan halamannya?"tanyaku. "Jangan-jangan kau sedang melihat yang aneh-aneh ya? Tak kusangka kau hentai"godaku.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu"sahut Karin sambil kembali menatap bukunya.

Dengan cepat aku langsung mengambil bukunya dan pura-pura mencari sesuatu. "Memikirkan sesuatu? Jangan-jangan ada yang menarik ya disini?"tanyaku.

"Hei! Kazune-kun kembalikan, sehabis ini aku ada Test!"pekik Karin sambil mencoba untuk menarik buku yang tadi aku rampas darinya.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku masih mencari hal menarik didalam buku ini"sahutku sambil menjauhkan buku tersebut dari Karin.

"Itu buku Perpustakaan Kazune-kun, mana mungkin ada yang aneh-aneh didalamnya"seru Karin.

Kreeeeekk ! (author : suara kertas robek gitu ya?). Salah satu halaman Buku yang sedari tadi kami rebutkan robek begitu saja.

"Ada apa disini ribut-ribut?! Apa kalian tidak tahu ini Perpustakaan?!"seru Kirio-sensei yang merupakan penjaga Perpustakaan dan salah satu sensei tergalak di Sakura Gaoka.

Kami masih dalam posisi tadi. Aku memegang buku yang utuh dan Karin membawa halaman yang robek.

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah saat mata tajam milik Kirio-sensei menatap ke arah kami, tanpa basa basi lagi aku langsung menutup buku yang halamannya robek dan langsung mendorong Karin keluar dari Perpustakaan.

"Hahaha.. kami tahu itu Kirio-sensei. Baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi"sahutku sambil berjalan keluar Perpustakaan sembari mendorong Karin yang masih shock. "Dalam hitungan ketiga langsung lari"bisikku pada Karin.

"Satu..."aku mulai berhitung. "dua..."kami hampir sampai dipintu keluar Perpustakaan. "tiga.. lari!"seruku sambil berlari saat sudah berada diluar Perpustakaan dan Karin sudah berada didepanku.

Seperti dugaanku saat kami lari—"Kujyou-san! Hanazono-san! Jangan lari kalian!"seru Kirio-sensei dari pintu keluar Perpustakaan.

Untung saja kami sudah jauh dari Perpustakaan dan Kirio-sensei tidak berminat mengejar kami.

.

**Normal Pov**

Kazune dan Karin terus berlari sampai didepan Gudang Sekolah yang lumayan jauh dari Perpustakaan.

Kazune langsung duduk menyender ditembok dan disebelahnya ada sebuah lemari kayu yang diatasnya ada sebuah globe. Karin memposisikan duduknya disamping Kazune.

"Ini salahmu Kazune-kun"kata Karin dengan nada marah.

"Iya, iya aku yang salah. Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan buku ini, apa ada yang menarik? Atau ada sebuah kertas tersembunyi disini?"tanya Kazune sambil membuka buku yang tadi robek dengan terbalik dan mengoyang-goyangkannya. Kazune memang sedari tadi membawa buku tersebut dan untung saja Kirio-sensei tak pernah menghintung semua buku di Perpustakaan jadi tak masalah jika satu buku hilang di Perpustakaan.

"Sudah kubilang disana tidak ada yang mena—"ucapan Karin terputus.

BUK! Semua halaman buku tersebut jatuh ke lantai dan ditangan Kazune hanya tersisa covernya saja.

"rik.."sambung Karin sambil menatap Kazune yang masih terpaku dengan halaman buku yang serempak jatuh kelantai. "Hahahaha..."Karin mulai tertawa karena kejadian itu. Dan selanjutnya diikuti oleh Kazune.

Mereka terus tertawa sampai sebuah globe yang tadinya berada diatas lemari kayu jatuh menimpa kepala Kazune.

"I-Itaii"rintih Kazune sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kejatuhan globe gratis. Bukannya membantu, Karin malah mentertawakan Kazune.

"Hahahahah ... Kazune-kun lucu"tawa Karin semakin kencang saja saat melihat Kazune yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Apanya yang lucu? Ini sakit, bukannya lucu!"gerutu Kazune sambil terus mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"hihihihi.. kau tambah lucu jika marah Kazune-kun"kata Karin sambil cekikikan. "Sini,sini , yang mana sakit? Yang ini?"tanya Karin akhirnya, sambil membantu mengelus kepala Kazune.

Kazune terpaku akan wajah Karin yang manis saat dia mengelus kepala Kazune dengan pelan. "Manis"gumam Kazune pelan tapi itu tetap dapat didengar oleh Karin.

"Manis? Apa yang manis Kazune-kun?"tanya Karin dan menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mengelus kepala Kazune. tanpa sadar Kazune berkata, "Kau". Karin sangat terkejut dengan kejujuran Kazune, saking terkejut dan malunya. Karin langsung salah tingkah dan dipipinya sudah muncul semburat merah.

"Ah, su-sudahlah. A-ayo kembali ke kelas"kata Karin sambil bangun dari tempatnya duduk. Kazune yang baru sadar pun ikut bangun. Sebelum Karin berjalan menuju kelasnya, Kazune menghentikannya dengan menggenggam salah satu pergelangan tangan Karin.

"Nanti kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"tanya Kazune.

Degh! Degh! Degh! Jantung Karin mulai berdetak tak beraturan dan dia mulai merasakan panas dikedua pipinya. 'apa aku akan demam lagi?'pikir Karin.

"E-entahlah, a-aku ti-tidak tahu. Karena a-aku ti-tidak tahu jadwal pe-pemotretanku"sahut Karin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kazune merasa kecewa akan jawaban Karin. "Ta-tapi... mu-mungkin hari ini ti-tidak ada,"sahut Karin lagi. Kazune merasa sedikit lega, karena ajakannya tidak ditolak.

"Baiklah.. aku yakin kau akan menyukai tempat yang akan kutunjukkan. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 4 nanti, bye"jelas Kazune sambil meninggalkan Karin yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kazune sudah lama menghilang menuju kelasnya dan Karin masih terpaku disana dengan wajah yang seperti kepiting rebus. "Ke-Ke-Ke-Kencan?! Tidak, tidak, tidak . dia hanya ingin menunjukkan suatu tempat padaku"jelas Karin pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Ni-Nii-chan"panggil Karin. Ya, Karin sudah berada dirumah saat ini. Lebih tepatnya diruang keluarga bersama Kira.

Kira yang merasa terpanggil pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari surat kabar yang ada dihadapannya. "Ada apa?"tanya Kira.

"Hmn.. ha-hari ini ada pe-pemotretan?"tanya Karin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kira seperti berfikir untuk mengingat-ingat apa ada jadwal pemotretan untuk Karin hari ini. "Hmn.. sepertinya tidak ada. baru kali ini kau bertanya soal itu, memang kenapa?"tanya Kira. Karena sebelumnya Karin tak pernah peduli dengan jadwal pemotretan.

Karin langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah memerah. "A-aa.. Ti-tidak a-aku hanya iseng.. hehehe"sahut Karin sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Jangan berbohong pada Nii-chan mu ini Karin. kau tak mau mendapat karma kan?"jelas Kira dengan senyum iblis yang menakutkan.

"I-Itu.. A-aku ingin keluar bersama... Teman"sahut Karin.

"Teman? Teman atau Kekasih? Aku tebak, hmn...Kujyou-san?"tebak Kira.

Karena tepat sasaran Karin hanya menghela nafas pasrah diiringi dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Baiklah, aku izinkan kau pergi bersamanya"sahut Kira. 'Memangnya aku tadi minta izin ya?'pikir Karin sweetdrop. "Jangan pulang malam ya~"kata Kira dengan nada banci #plak, sambil meninggalkan Karin yang masih sweetdrop melihat Kira yang begitu aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Nii-chan sudah gila. Aku mau cari Nii-chan baru saja dan yang pasti Nii-chan baru tidak aneh seperti dia"gumam Karin sambil sweetdrop melihat Kira yang sedang menari-nari gaje dan langsung masuk kekamarnya.

.

.

.

**Karin Pov**

Degh! Degh! Degh! Jantungku sedari tadi tak mau berdetak dengan normal. Sejak Kazune datang ke Rumahku, aku merasa dia begitu baik dan aku tak mau bersikat cuek pada orang yang sudah baik padaku. Tapi aneh, aku merasa sangat aneh saat bersikap baik padanya. Maksudku, aku merasa gugup dan malu sendiri.

Memang setelah perubahan sikapku, Kazune perlahan-lahan menjadi jahil padaku. Tapi aku tak terlalu marah saat dia menjahiliku. Karena ujung-ujungnya dia akan membuatku tertawa, bukan karena leluconnya. Tapi karena wajahnya yang kesal, marah, dan kesakitan membuatku tertawa, mungkin ini kebiasaan baruku.

Seperti biasa tadi dia menjahiliku dengan memperhatikanku saat aku sedang belajar. Siapa yang tidak gugup saat diperhatikan saat belajar? Aku sangat malu saat itu dan dia mengira aku sedang berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Aku sedikit kesal saat dia mengambil buku yang sedang aku baca, karena setelah itu aku akan menerima Test dari Kirika-sensei. Tapi rasa kesalku hilang saat melihat dia meringis kesakitan karena tertimpa globe. Hihihihi, dia sangat lucu saat itu.

Aku sangat kaget saat dia berkata aku ini manis. Aku sangat malu saat itu, ini pertama kalinya aku malu saat seseorang memujiku. Sudah banyak yang bilang aku ini cantiklah, manislah, imutlah, dan lainnya. tapi saat Kazune mengatakan aku manis, jantungku berdegup kencang tidak karuan. Apa ini rasa yang dirasakan saat jatuh cinta? Oh ayolah mana mungkin. Kami hanyalah teman yang sedang berkerja sama untuk menyembunyikan rahasia kami masing-masing.

Lupakan yang tadi, lebih baik aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi keluar bersama Kazune karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.21 .

.

.

Normal Pov

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.52 dan Karin sudah siap untuk pergi. Untuk kali ini dia tak berminta untuk mengenakan rok ataupun sejenisnya dan kacamata min yang tak pernah lepas dari Karin sudah terpasang dengan indahnya. Setiap kali triple date, Karin selalu mengenakan kacamatanya.

"Karin, Kujyou-san sudah datang"jelas Kira dari depan pintu Karin.

Karin pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan bergegas keluar kamar. Dilihatnya Kira sedang tersenyum aneh saat keluar kamar. 'Kalau begini terus aku akan mencari Nii-chan baru'pikir Karin sambil terus berjalan keluar rumah tanpa mempedulikan Kira yang begitu aneh.

Saat keluar rumah Karin melihat Kazune tengah menaiki sepeda. Seperti biasa dia lebih senang menggunakan sepeda dari pada motor. Setiap kali diajak triple date dengan yang lainnya, Kazune juga lebih memilih sepeda.

"Kita mau kemana?"tanya Karin saat sudah berada didekat Kazune.

"Lihat saja nanti dan cepatlah naik"jelas Kazune.

Karin hanya menurut saja, seperti anjing dengan manjikannya #digebukin—maksudnya seperti istri dengan suaminya #ditebas—maksudnya seperti anak dan ibunya #plak—terserah, semuanya dibilang salah sama Kazune dan Karin #sebel.

Kembali kecerita.

Kazune terus mengayuh sepedanya dan berhenti didepan sebuah Toko Aksesoris. Karin turun dari sepeda dan tercengang dengan Toko Aksesoris. Bukan karena senang, tapi kaget karena Kazune mengajaknya kesini. Bukankah ini Toko biasa bagi seorang perempuan?.

"Kau mengajakku kesini? Ini tempat yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?"tanya Karin tak peracaya.

"Bukan, nanti ku jelaskan. Ayo masuk"ajak Kazune sambil menarik Karin untuk masuk bersamanya.

Kazune tampak bingung dan Karin tampak cemberut. Kazune bingung karena tidak tahu dimana tempat benda yang ingin dia cari. Sedangkan Karin cemberut karena Kazune terus menariknya seperti anjing #ditebas.

"Karin, bisakah kau memilih dua gantungan yang bagus dan serasi?"tanya Kazune akhirnya, saat dia sudah menemukan tempat benda yang dia cari.

Karin yang sedari tadi cemberut dan tidak memperhatikan apa-apa pun kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sederet gantungan lucu dan imut tergantung dengan indah ditempat itu.

"Untuk apa?"tanya Karin.

Kazune diam untuk memikirkan sebuah alasan yang bagus. "Untuk Kazusa dan Himeka"sahut Kazune berbohong.

"Hmn.. Baiklah"sahut Karin akhirnya dan mulai melihat-lihat gantungan yang bagus, padahal semuanya bagus.

"Aku kesana dulu ya Karin, nanti aku kesini lagi"jelas Kazune sambil meninggalkan Karin yang masih sibuk melihat-lihat gantungan.

Karin tertarik saat melihat 2 buah gantungan berbentuk kelinci. Salah satunya mirip Kazune, gantungan kelinci putih dengan pita biru dilehernya. Karin tertawa kecil saat melihatnya. Dan yang lagi satu, entah mirip siapa. Mungkin dirinya sendiri, gantungan kelinci putih dengan pita pink di salah satu telinganya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini Kazu—"Karin baru sadar Kazune tidak ada didekatnya. Tadi dia tidak mendengar Kazune pergi sebentar karena terlalu sibuk melihat-lihat gantungan.

Karin mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan baru beberapa langkah dia langsung bertemu dengan Kazune. "Kau kemana saja?! kenapa meninggalkan aku sendiri?"tanya Karin dengan kesal.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu?"tanya Kazune.

Karin diam, 'mungkin tadi aku tak mendengarkannya'pikirnya. "Ya sudahlah, bagaimana menurutmu dengan dua gantungan ini Kazune-kun?"tanya Karin sambil memperlihatkan 2 gantungan tadi. "Yang ini mirip denganmu ya"jelas Karin sambil menunjukkan gantungan kelinci putih dengan pita biru dilehernya.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"tanya Kazune sedikit kesal karena disamakan dengan gantungan kelinci itu.

"Aku suka melihat ekspresinya.. lucu, seperti kau Kazune-kun"jelas Karin sambil mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Kalau ini mirip denganku. Yang itu mirip denganmu"celetuk Kazune sambil menunjuk gantungan yang lainnya.

Karin hanya diam tak ingin berdebat dengan Kazune soal gantungan yang lainnya, karena menurutnya gantungan itu memang mirip dengannya.

"Ya sudah, sini. Aku mau membayarnya"jelas Kazune sambil mengambil kedua gantungan itu. "Kau tunggu diluar saja sana"jelas Kazune sambil meninggalkan Karin.

Karin pun bergegas pergi keluar dan menunggu Kazune. Saat sudah diluar, Karin melihat kedalam Toko itu lagi. Entah kenapa hati Karin terasa sakit saat Kazune berbicara dengan penjaga Toko itu yang merupakan seorang perempuan.

Saat Kazune berbicara dengan perempuan itu, dia terlihat sangat senang. Seperti sudah lama mengenal perempuan itu.

Karin masih melamun dan tidak menyadari jika Kazune sudah berada disampingnya. "Karin"panggil Kazune.

Karin yang baru sadar pun terkejut. "Ah.. I-Iya?"tanya karin.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Kazune. Karin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Kazune. "Ya sudah, ayo"ajak Kazune. Karin hanya menurut saja.

.

.

.

Karin susah payah memanjat tembok tinggi yang memisahkan Taman dengan tanah kosong tempatnya berpijak. Untung saja dia hari ini tidak berminat untuk menggunakan rok, jadi dia mudah untuk menaiki tembok tanpa harus takut kalau Kazune mengintipnya dari bawah.

Karin masih bingung kenapa Kazune bersikeras mau mengajaknya masuk—ralat, menerobos kedalam Taman yang sudah ditutup beberapa bulan yang lalu. Karin sendiri tidak pernah datang ke Taman itu sebelumnya.

BUUK! Karin jatuh dengan tidak mulus diatas dedaunan kering dan langsung bangun untuk membersihkan dedaunan yang tersangkut dipakaiannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kazune sudah masuk untuk menyusul Karin. Kazune melompat dengan santai didepan Karin dan mendarat dengan mulus. Tentu saja, dia kan seorang pemain basket dengan tinggi yang yah.. begitulah. (author: Flaesy iri.. ne~ TAT)

"Kenapa kita kesini Kazune-kun? Tempat ini kan sudah ditutup"tanya Karin.

"Aku tahu tempat ini sudah ditutup. Hanya saja aku ingin kesini, sudah lama aku tidak kesini"jelas Kazune.

Karin menatap Kazune bingung. Sudah 2 minggu lebih dia mengenal Kazune, tapi hari ini Kazune begitu berbeda. Seperti ada hal yang baru diketahui oleh Karin, yang langsung diungkapkan oleh Kazune.

"Aku jamin kau akan menyukai tempat ini. Ayo, aku akan membawamu melihat-lihat"ajak Kazune sambil meraih tangan Karin dan mulai menelusuri Taman kosong itu.

Keadaan Taman itu tidak terlalu bagus dan tidak terlalu jelek. Karena Taman itu begitu sejuk dan menentramkan hati, walau sudah tak terawat.

Tiba-tiba saja Karin merasa damai saat suara kicauan burung yang merdu bagaikan nyanyian sore abadi terdengar sampai ketelinganya. Saat sedang asyik menikmati damainya Taman itu, Kazune mulai berbicara.

"Aku sering kemari saat aku masih kecil. Tentunya bersama Kazusa dan Himeka, tapi saat kami sudah berada disini. Mereka berdua langsung menghilang dan meninggalkan aku sendiri"jelas Kazune sambil membawa Karin kedepan Danau yang kondisinya tak terlalu baik. Walau begitu, Karin tetap merasa damai disana.

"Setiap kali mereka berdua menghilang, aku akan duduk disini dan memandangi pemandangan sore hari"jelas Kazune. Karin hanya mendengarkan penjelasan Kazune yang menurutnya begitu menarik.

"Kau tahu? Banyak orang berkata jika kita melempar koin kedalam Danau dan meminta permohonan, pasti akan terkabul"jelas Kazune.

Karin menatap Kazune tak percaya. "Kau percaya itu?"tanya Karin.

"Tidak"sahut Kazune cuek.

Mereka berdua langsung diam dan tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing.

"Ini"Kazune menyodorkan gantungan kelinci dengan pita biru dilehernya, yang Karin bilang mirip dengan Kazune.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang ini untuk Kazusa-chan dan Himeka-chan?"tanya Karin sambil mengambil gantungan yang disodorkan Kazune.

"Aku berbohong"sahut Kazune.

"Kenapa?"tanya Karin.

"Kau bilang gantungan kelinci itu mirip denganku kan?"tanya Kazune. Karin pun mengangguk. "Aku merasa saat kau bersamaku, kau menjadi dirimu sendiri. Aku fikir jika kau bayangkan itu adalah aku, kau akan menjadi dirimu sendiri saat bersama orang lain"jelas Kazune.

"Tapi—"ucapan Karin terputus karena ponselnya bergetar.

"Moshi-moshi"kata Karin saat ponselnya sudah dia letakkan ditelinganya.

"**Karin! aku lupa.. aku lupa.."**jelas orang disebrang, yang tak lain adalah Kira.

"Ada apa Nii-chan? apa yang kau lupakan?"tanya Karin dengan tenang.

"**Aku lupa. Aku lupa jika kau hari ini ada jadwal pemotretan, tadi pagi saat kau disekolah ada jadwal baru untukmu dan aku lupa memberitahukannya padamu"**jelas Kira gelisah.

"Tak usah gelisah begitu Nii-chan..aku akan kesana sekarang"sahut karin dengan santai.

"**Bagaimana tidak gelisah? Seharusnya kau sudah datang dari tadi, dan model laki-lakinya yang harusnya menjadi partnermu sudah muak menunggu dan sudah meninggalkan studio!"**pekik Kira semakin gelisah.

"A-Apa?"tanya Karin ikutan gelisah. Kazune yang melihat Karin gelisah pun mencoba untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kazune. Karin tidak menjawabnya sama sekali karena masih sibuk berbicara dengan Kira dan Kazune tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"**Aku mendengar suara Kujyou-san, apa kau masih bersamanya?"**tanya Kira disebrang sana.

"I-Iya.. memang kenapa?"tanya Karin. Karin merasakan firasat buruk setelah ini.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Balasan Review :

**Yukina Yume** : Terimakasih untuk Review + sarannya Yukina-chan, jika ada saran lagi mohon diberitahukan ^-^. Jangan lupa review lagi ya ne~

**Chinatsu Kinoshita** : Hihihi.. Flaesy juga kurang tahu klo demam bisa nular ==; yah, apapun bisa terjadi di fanfic ne~ ^-^. Terimakasih sudah ngeReview + ngeFav + ngeFollow Fic Gaje ini. okedeh, jangan lupa review lagi Natsu-chan ^-^.

**Guest** : Terimakasih untuk reviewnya ne~, semoga chap ini juga seru dan menambah rasa penasaran anda ne~ hihihihi ^-^. jangan lupa review lagi ne~

**inu** : Terimakasih untuk reviewnya ne~, benarkah lucu? waaa.. terimakasih #terharu. Flaesy udah usahakan lebih panjang dari chap-chap sebelumnya. klo kurang panjang, mohon maafkan Flaesy yang inspirasinya cuma segitu TTATT. oke, jangan lupa review lagi ya ne~

**Manda** : Maaf klo chap kemarin membingungkan,#nunduknunduk. cepet sembuh Manda-chan, biar bisa ngeReview fic ini terus, hehehehe #modus. jangan lupa review lagi ya ne~

** Yumi Tiffani** : Terimakasih sudah ngeReview ne ^-^. semoga chap ini dapat menambah rasa penasaran anda ^-^, gomen klo telat #nunduknunduk. jangan lupa review lagi ya ne~

* * *

Bagaimana dengan chap ini? apakah yang penasaran tambah penasaran? klo penasaran, review ya ne~

Oiya Flaesy mau cerita, Flaesy sempet bingung untuk tempat yang akan ditunjukkan Kazune. saat Flaesy tanya ama sahabat Flaesy, dia malah bilang Dinner aja klo nggak ke Toko Aksesoris. pilihan kedua sih Flaesy ambil, tapi masih ragu. jadinya Flaesy baca novel 'Dear Love' , dan Flaesy sempet ketemu ide saat membacanya. Taman kosong, itulah yang Flaesy dapat dari novel tersebut. #kokkayakngedongeng?.

Baiklah sekian dulu dongeng Flaesy#plak. gomen, maksudnya sekian dulu untuk fic ini Flaesy harap para readers sekalian terhibur dengan chap kali ini. Akhir kata Mohon Reviewnya ne~


End file.
